Dragonball NL
Dragonball NL which stands for Dragonball Next Legacy is a new story being made by Gotek (me). The Begining Years ago two powerful Saiyan worked for the evil Frieza. They killed hundreds of innocent people for Frieza. Frieza killed all the Saiyans on planet Vegeta sending the two Saiyans to Hell. Years later the two Saiyans escaped from Hell and took off to far away planets (Both close). This is where the story begins. Klem Saga Drome found his way to a peaceful planet. There he found a life of peace, but promised himself to become stronger to stop evil, and make up for his evil deeds. He began training, but soon became angry that it wasn't good enough. He tried to control his anger, but eventually he snapped and awakened the Mega Saiyan. Klem who was nearby sensed the spike in power and he rushed there. Klem was many times stronger than Drome, but with the new form Klem wasn't sure if he could win. Klem attacked Drome. Drome and Klem were evenly matched. Drome blasted Klem. Klem recovered and kicked his face. The fight seemed like it would never end...... until. A Kam snuck up on Klem and blasted him. Drome took this oppurtunity. He rushed Klem, punched his stomach, then fired a ki blast. Klem was defeated. Klem was blasted to another planet, and left him. Vane Saga One day while training Drome powered up. Vane an alien nearby sensed Drome's power. Vane would not allow a power this strong to exist. Vane flew to Drome. Vane told Drome he couldn't allow a power this high to exist. Vane rushed Drome. Drome didn't stand a chance so he went Mega Saiyan. Drome and Vane clashed blows. Drome slammed Vane into the ground. Vane got back up, rushed Drome, and punched his stomach. Drome recovered and told Drome he was holding back. Vane rushed Drome again. This time Drome barely stood a chance. Klem sensed their powers and rushed to them. Vane saw Klem and blasted him. Klem recovered and rushed Vane. Vane easily knocked him back. Klem rushed Vane again, then Vane grabbed Klem's tail. Klem couldn't do anything at all. Drome rushed over and chopped Klem's tail off. Klem became angry that he couldn't do anything. He tried to contain his anger, but eventually lost control and became a Mega Saiyan. Drome and Klem rushed Vane. Drome and Klem together where able to handle Vane until Vane jumped back and knocked them both out with a powerful blast. Vane decided not to kill them and wait until they wake up for more fun. Vane began terrorizing the people of the planet. A few minutes later Drome and Klem awoke. Drome saw Vane terrorizing the planet. Drome became very angry and became a Mega Saiyan 2. Drome attacked Vane again. This time they were evenly matched. Drome began to get the upperhand. Drome smashed Vane to the ground. Vane recovered and blasted Drome. Drome fired an energy barrage at Vane. Vane dodged all of them and rushed Drome. Drome used the Drome Dome as Vane rushed him destroying Vane. Peace was finnaly restored. Klem had also lost intrest in killing Drome just being better than him. Akusei Saga After the defeat of Vane Drome and Klem continued training. One day Vane's partner Akusei began wondering why Vane had not returned yet. Akusei went to find Vane and instead discovered Klem. Klem told Akusei that Vane was dead. Akusei became angry and rushed Klem. Klem went Mega Saiyan, but Akusei quickly defeated him. Drome sensed them and rushed there. To Be Continued...... Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Story invented by Gotek Category:Fan Fiction